A Queen and Her Maid
by AberrantScript
Summary: For two weeks Luna has secretly been sending pickup lines to her sister, Luan. It's been driving her sister crazy until one day Luan finally responds. This is a fluffy, barely-angsty romance story about two best friends with a very unsisterly happy ending. The Luna x Luan prequel to "Beautiful Corruption."


**Author's Notes:**

So, here I am again, trying yet another sister/sister romance. This one is a prequel of sorts to my _Beautiful Corruption_. The title was drawn from Chapter 4 of that story. So, basically Luna is this persistent minx who keeps flopping but never gives up! It was a great and fun idea that I enjoyed writing very much.

Another working title I considered using was "Luna Loud's Guide to Seducing Your Sister." Somehow, it just wasn't catchy enough for my tastes.

I can't take all the credit. I must give out my thanks and appreciation to Flagg1991 for help and ideas: in particular, Luna's nude sext was all his idea.

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

A QUEEN AND HER MAID

"Ugh!"

The dull thump of a girl's face smashing against a desk reverberated around the room.

"It's that fan again, isn't it?" came the voice of her sister from atop their bunk beds.

Two spindly arms threw themselves way up into the air, ten digits curling into angry fists.

"Who else!? I swear, the nerve of this girl!" She tilted her head to the side, her bangs falling over her eyes, and growled at her laptop screen.

Luna climbed down her bunk ladder, and placed a hand on her sister's scrunched shoulder. "Oh, come on. It can't be that bad."

Luan swiveled in her chair, her mouth gaping at her sister. "Have you _seen_ what she says to me!?" She threw the laptop into her sister's arms, scrolling through the list of unanswered messages.

Luna chuckled amusedly. "These are pretty good."

Luan squinted her eyes with a faint grumble. "They're appalling, Luna." She threw her hands into the air, huffing out her frustration. "I mean, just look at this one here-" She scrolled down. "-she writes, 'Do you like sleeping? Me, too. We should do it together sometime!'"

Luna chuckled. "What? She obviously knows exactly what she wants-"

Luan shushed her. "Or this one. 'Your lips look so lonely. Would they like to meet mine?' Or 'I may not go down in history, but I'd _go down_ on you.' I mean, yeah, this is flattering and all-"

"I think she _really_ _likes_ you, Luan."

Luan stared at her blankly, pushing a strand of hair out of her face with a puff of air. "Yeeaahhh… _not interested!_ "

Luna watched as her sister folded her arms and pouted strongly. "Oh, come on. Don't you think it's time you talk to this girl?"

Luan spun around with a huff, giving a childish, "No!"

Luna rolled her eyes before stepping up behind the chair and pushing her sister's ponytail out of the way, revealing a smooth neck. "It's been two weeks. I think she deserves for you to at least tell her how you feel."

Luan gasped before breaking into laughter when her sister dipped her fingers into the hollow of her neck. "L-L-Luna! S-stop! A-a-and, no! I- I won't… _Say!_ –anything to that p-pervert… _Ah-hahaha!_ "

Luna smiled evilly when her sister rolled out of the chair onto the floor, gasping for air. Not losing her momentum she pounced on her, her mischievous fingers digging into Luan's sides. "Just say hi. One little ' _hey gurl~_ '"

Luan gasped for breaths between fits of laughter. " _No! I-hahah … w-wo-wo-won't! Surrender!_ "

Luna sat firmly on her sister's knees, her own face warming up; though for entirely less innocent reasons. Her hands separated; one skirting the sensitive skin of Luan's waist, the other tickling along her neck and shoulder. "Then, just tell her to bugger off."

Luan squirmed under her sister, unknowingly pushing her skirt higher, _and higher_. " _No-o-o-oh!_ "

Luna's blush deepened as plain white panties came into view. She bit her lip as her heart sped up against her will. Her eyes were drawn to them like a fly to a honey trap. And, good Lord, they even had a frilly pink flower right where her-

Luan was catching her breath, her eyes shut. She could feel her sister's hands lying motionless on her body, but she was too busy putting oxygen back into her body to really wonder what she was doing. After a few moments, her eyes fluttered open and she was surprised to see Luna's face beet red, chewing on her bottom lip, and staring…

Luan lifted herself onto her elbows, and looked down and saw her panties exposed to her sister, and she chuckled.

Luna's eyes suddenly darted to her sister's, her heart frozen in fear. _Oh gosh, did she n-notice-_

"I see you've noticed my new panties, sis…"

A drop of sweat rolled down Luna's temple, down the curve of her jaw.

"…I think they're really _punny_ myself, what do you think?"

Luna's owlish eyes blinked stupidly. "M-me?"

Luan scrunched the edge of her lips upward, raising an eyebrow to complete a deadpan stare.

Luna gulped slowly, feeling her blush reach her neck. "I-I… they're…"

Luan tilted her head to the side, her ponytail lying limply across her shoulder.

Luna watched as those strands of silky brown hair drifted down to a small curve in her sister's chest. She gazed longingly at how the simple white blouse was bunched up, how the pad of her bra was pushing out and leaving a fair outline for her eyes to roam across.

"Luna, are you ok?"

Luna's wide eyes darted back to her sister and she mentally kicked herself. _You did not go two whole years of keeping this a secret only to blow it for a few seconds of gawking!_

But could anyone blame her?

She was still straddling her sister's thighs, Luan's panties were still exposed, and she had seen the cleft of her lips as the cotton material was pulled taut. Her hand was only inches away from Luan's center… and gosh, Luna could feel a faint heat radiating into her own thighs.

Either Luan was _hot_ for her sister… or she was just naturally an oven.

And Luna shivered as she imagined stuffing herself inside, running a tongue along the red-hot surfaces and blistering her sensitive muscle in her sister's furnace.

Would Luan scream out or silently whimper?

Would she quake in her arms as she fell over the edge of no return or squeeze Luna tightly to herself, sighing into her sister's ear?

Luna's eyes travelled across her sister's torso, seeing the bend of her neck, how being propped up on her elbows was pushing her budding bosom closer to Luna's face.

And when she returned to Luan's face and saw her cheeks flushed from uncontrolled laughter, some of her bangs fallen across her forehead, and her cocky expression…

She felt her core twinge in happiness and she hurriedly stuffed her whimper deep inside where it couldn't be heard by anyone… least of all by _her sister!_

No, could anyone truly blame Luna for falling in love with her own sister, her roommate, and her best friend?

Love is a funny thing, people say.

Was it so strange for their perfect and mutual affection to sprout seeds of love in a new, beautiful way?

Luna didn't think it was so strange.

But she didn't know how Luan felt.

Luna sighed, a little frown appearing on her face as she got off her sister and sat cross-legged beside her.

Luan sat up slowly, watching her sister with concerned eyes. "Luna?"

 _Two years!_ That's how long it's been since she's been feeling this new love for her sister. This strange desire to hold her close, to rub her hands across her blooming body, to make her feel wonderful things… to hold Luan against her chest as her sister's core clamps down on her thrusting fingers in ecstasy.

For an eternity it felt hopeless.

Then…

Then, she stumbled upon Lori and Leni in their own heated embrace, and she realized that _maybe it's not so impossible for two sisters to fall in love together after all!_

But romance has to start somewhere…

So, Luna looked her sister in the eyes and took a calming breath, settling her anxiety and lust as best as she could. "Just… please, send that girl a message."

Luan's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "B-but-"

"For me?" She pouted, pushing her lips out and even managing to release a tear down her cheek.

Luan huffed, but her eyes softened considerably. "Geez, I'll do it. No need to cry!"

Luna smiled softly, leaning over to wrap her arms around her little sister. "Thanks so much!"

Luan stuck her tongue out before returning the embrace tightly. "Drama queen." She leaned away and rolled her eyes before getting up and returning to her chair.

Luna smiled deviously as she fetched her phone from the bed. _A queen I may be, but only for you~_

She heard her sister release a breathy sigh before typing on her laptop.

Soon, she felt her phone vibrate and she looked at her new message.

" _Please stop harassing me with your lame pick-up lines. I'm not interested._ "

Luna hurriedly covered her mouth to stifle her snickering.

" _Ok, pretty gurl~ hey, did you know I'm pretty good at music?_ "

She heard her sister grumble lightly, but she was pleasantly surprised when she received a new message almost immediately.

" _That's cool, so is my sister, Luna._ "

Luna was smirking widely when she sent her next message; she casually stood to walk out the door.

" _Yeah, I could give you lessons sometime if you'd like?_ "

As she passed through the doorway, she heard her sister huff.

" _I doubt it…_ "

" _Are you sure? I could make you scream out those high notes as our bodies are rocking to a wild rhythm~_ "

The growling _thump_ that followed her out the door made Luna chuckle.

She felt like nothing could bring her down. The love of her life finally responded after two weeks of constant flirting.

Life couldn't get any better~

* * *

Luan was sure that her life couldn't get any worse.

All thanks to _Luna_ she decided to text that perverted stalker, but now…

" _Hey cutie~_ "

The girl couldn't take a hint if it beat her over the head and buried her body in the backyard!

" _I'm straight. And still not interested!_ "

She stared at the phone in exasperation. She silently pleaded for her to just stop her lines. She knew some people were desperate, but _come on!_

" _So is spaghetti… until it gets wet~_ "

She growled and slammed her phone against her skirt-clad leg before bringing it up and angrily punching her thumbs against the screen.

" _Why won't you just leave me alone!?_ "

Luan took a deep breath, wiping the bangs from her eyes.

Right when her heart began calming down again, she felt that infamous buzz of her phone and instinctual checked it before she could stop herself.

" _I just want you to be happy…_ "

Her eyes softened. Maybe she'd misjudged-

"… _and naked._ "

Her mouth fell open in surprise; or rather, it was unsurprising considering everything. Before she could respond, it buzzed again.

" _With me._ "

Buzz.

" _I'd be naked, too, if you were wondering._ "

Buzz.

" _And we'd be singing a song of sexy moans as our sweaty bodies writhe together across your bedsheets._ "

Luna had a faint blush on her cheeks when she turned to look at her sister; the casual rocker girl was laying against the arm of their lazyboy, her knees hanging over the opposite arm.

Luan was speechless as she sat huddled on the couch, a raging blush coating her cheeks in pinks and reds. Her mouth was open in a silent scream of frustration, her lungs momentarily forgetting to breathe.

Luna smiled, her eyes twinkling as that beautiful flush spread down her sister's neck. She found herself wishing that her shirt wasn't in the way. She _really_ wanted to know how far her embarrassment traveled… and _where,_ more precisely.

She felt herself blushing harder as she hurriedly typed up her next line and hit 'send.' She jumped off the chair and headed into the kitchen to get a quick drink… and to make sure her sister wouldn't catch onto her amusement.

Luan's fingers mindlessly brought up her newest message, her eyes watching unblinkingly, her mind not even fully processing it until after she'd read it three times…

" _Or you could tie me to your bed and make me your sex slave~?_ "

" _I… don't even know what to say_."

She sat her phone onto the coffee table in shock. She shook her head, her curvy ponytail whipping around with the motion, and she stood up.

Just then she heard a distinct buzz and she flinched.

However, it didn't come from her phone; to which she breathed a sigh of relief.

Her eyes looked over to the lazyboy and saw Luna's phone sitting face up, the screen on, and a conversation open.

She knew it was wrong to peek, but she couldn't stop herself. With her own frustrations mounting so high, she needed a distraction. And that phone was reeling her in hook, line, and sinker.

Her trembling fingers picked it up and her weary eyes casually glanced at it in mild curiosity. Just a peek, she'd told herself, and then, she'd put it down.

Except she didn't set it down.

Her finger began scrolling up, her eyes widening with each line of text they read. Her heart began hammering away at her girlish chest and she tugged at her collar because _I can't breathe!_

The phone's screen went dark before it was dropped carelessly onto the chair.

Luan couldn't stop her eyes from searching after Luna, seeing her roommate pulling a juice from the fridge and pushing the straw into the thin seal.

Her heart seized inside her chest when Luna suddenly turned around to her and waved, smiling with a straw in her lips. It was goofy. It was adorable. It was… i-it w-was…

… _Luna, who sent me all those messages!?_

Luna crept closer to the living room, humming as she sipped her drink. But she paused when Luan suddenly snatched up her own phone and sprinted up the stairs. Shortly after the slamming sound of wood on wood fell down the stairs, causing Luna to cringe.

 _Y-yeah… maybe I should've waited on the kinky stuff._

Then, she noticed her phone lying face down on the chair and her stomach fell.

 _Oh no… n-no-no-no-no!_

She plucked it up quickly, almost flinging it across the room in her haste. She breathed out a heavy sigh of relief when she saw the screen was locked.

 _Thank goodness!_

She took a long drag of her juice before smacking her lips together obnoxiously.

"That would not have went well at all."

* * *

Luan curled under her fuzzy blanket like a wooly caterpillar. She was clutching her puppet to her chest as she stared at that same blank spot on the wall she'd been watching for the last five minutes.

Her phone buzzed suddenly, and a cold chill ran up her back.

Her stalker… uh, _L-Luna_ had been sending messages now and then, but she couldn't find the will to reach over and read them.

She huddled closer to herself, her shoulders quaking, her eyes turning misty.

 _W-why would she say those things to me?_

She hiccoughed.

 _She's been h-hitting on m-me… her own s-sister… for two weeks!_

She turned her eyes up toward the wooden boards of her sister's bunk and imagined she was laying up there with her headphones on, humming along without a care in the world.

 _She told me my fan knew what she wanted…_

She forced her limbs to relax a little as she settled onto that thought.

 _Luna said she knows what she wants… but she's the one that's been messaging me since the beginning… it was her all along…_

She turned onto her back and sighed.

 _I said a lot of mean things to her about… well, her… and she not only took it, but kept going._

Daily, she'd told Luan about her frustrations, reiterating her desire for the fan to just go away… sometimes in not so nice words.

She sighed as she sat up, putting her hands behind her to help hold herself up.

Did they get along?

 _Well, yeah, most of the time. We're best friends._

Did they love each other?

 _Without a doubt._

Did Luna love her sister in a not-so-sisterly sort of way?

Luan snorted in amusement and frustration.

But did Luan feel the same way?

 _I-I mean… ever since I was born, she's meant the whole world to me. It's always been us. Luna and Luan. Set apart from the mad house that is our family._

And she felt a twinge of pain in her heart that made her frown because she knew deep down that… that she didn't want that to change.

She enjoyed being the light of Luna's life…

And she was just now becoming aware of that need in her own heart for Luna to be her own special light. Hers. Luan's.

 _Mine. All mine…_

Was she prepared to give in to Luna's obvious sexual interest?

She felt a funny twinge of excitement and anxiety.

 _M-maybe not yet…_

But would she be willing to return her sister's teasing in full?

She couldn't stop the evil smirk from spreading across her cheeks if she'd wanted to.

 _Ohhh yeah~_

* * *

Luna was sitting on the top step to the front porch, her head resting in her hand. She sighed as she watched the blacktop, the little wispy trails of heated vapor ascending from the surface.

She heard the front door open and close and felt a presence sit down beside her. She tried putting on a fake smile for whoever sat down, but she instead let out a little squeak when she saw a yellow skirt bump against her leg.

Her eyes darted over to see Luan staring out across the yard. The girl was holding her phone and typing a message.

Soon, Luna felt a buzz and she hurriedly tried to hide the noisy object under her leg, glancing at it subtly.

Luan saw her sister through the corner of her eye; the poor girl trying to glance awkwardly down at her leg and not draw any attention. She felt a small smirk light up her cheeks. _My adorable sister._

" _Did you mean everything you said?_ "

Luna's eyes widened as her heart sped up. _Luan's coming around!?_ She shook her head lightly. _Keep yourself together, Luna. First, you've gotta convince her you mean it._ With trembling fingers, she typed her message; all while trying to not make it obvious she was the perverted lover stalking her sister. _Oh gosh, it sounds bad when you think of it that way…_

Luan stared straight at the road and watched a slow car putt-putt like a turtle… anything to keep her from focusing on how Luna was twisting uncomfortably and awkwardly to use her phone out of sight. She hurriedly stuffed a snicker down her throat when Luna growled lightly.

" _I meant every word, baby girl~_ "

Luan chuckled lightly, feeling her sister go stiff at the noise. She smiled warmly at the phone and leant her head onto Luna's frozen shoulder. _And let the games begin…_

" _Are you willing to prove it?_ "

Luna's throat bobbed dryly. She could feel her sister's warmth begin to heat up her side. Suddenly, it felt too hot. Was she sweating? She gingerly lifted up her other arm and took a light sniff. _Ok, ok… calm down… she's just your sister, Luna… laying on your shoulder._ She felt a faint shiver run zig-zags up her spine. She could feel her silky hair all along her bare arm and she so badly wished that she could reach out and touch it.

Maybe she could? After all… that was a fairly sisterly thing to do. Anything would help as long as it distracted her from that burning urge to push her into the grass, hike up her skirts, and drive her thigh against- _Get ahold of yourself! Geez, you're not an animal!_

Luan purred against her sister's shoulder when she felt fingers thread through her hair, brushing through it gently. She turned and nuzzled her nose into her sister's arm, smelling her scent; something so relaxing, so comfortable. She sighed in bliss. _Would it be so awful to experience this closeness every day of my life? With someone who already loves me to death? With Luna?_

She weighed the idea in her head and could only find benefits.

Luna already loved her romantically, so there was no risk on her part.

Actually, Luan realized, the risk was entirely Luna's... Her sister didn't yet know her secret was out, but she was going to tell Luan eventually, and then everything would be in Luan's hands.

She took in a deep breath.

 _I can make her dreams come true…_

 _…or crush her soul into oblivion._

She knew that Luna could and likely would survive just being sisters, so the answer should have been fairly simple.

But could Luan survive watching her sister slowly move on and fall in love with someone else?

Something cold and dead fell into her stomach at that thought.

 _No!_ She screamed out suddenly. _I won't lose my Luna to some coquettish hussy!_

" _Yes, I'll do anything._ "

Luan's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. She whistled lightly, feeling her sister quake beside her. Slowly, she got up and turned to her sister. "Luna?"

Luna's heart stopped. "Y-y-yeah?"

"I need some advice."

Luna looked at her sister's wide, innocent eyes and she quickly turned away, staring at a squirrel skittering around in their tree. "O-oh?"

Luan scooted closer, pressing her leg against her sister's. "She says she'll do anything to prove her feelings for me are genuine…" She leant her head onto her sister's shoulder and sighed. "…but I'm not sure what I want her to do."

Luna dry coughed. "Y-y-you… well, s-she's still interested even after you told her no, r-right? She's pretty pe-persistent."

Luan hummed, the sound vibrating into her sister's beating chest. "True."

"M-maybe ask her to- to do something crazy…? I-i-if she's serious, I'm sure she'd do anything-" Her panicked eyes found Lana rolling in dirt and something just clicked in her racing mind. "…e-even eat mud if it'd prove she loved you. _Anything._ "

Luan pretended not to hear the desperation in her sister's voice, though her heart clenched painfully. _She really loves me._ On the outside she chuckled, and curled an arm around her sister's, leaning more of her weight onto Luna's side. _I'll do anything, Luan, even eat mud for you._ She snorted. _Luna, how did you become so charming?_

"Thanks, Luna. I think I've got an idea."

Luna tried to breathe calmly and help her heart settle down, but that relaxed pose her sister had; almost like she was using Luna for a couch _or a bed_ … was doing funny (wonderful!) things to her stomach _and_ _lower_. When her phone buzzed, she nearly jumped.

" _You'll seriously do anything I ask?_ "

Luna's heart suddenly sped right back up, throwing her relaxation straight out the window. She glanced at Luan, wondering what she had in mind. She took a deep breath and made her plunge.

" _Anything my queen commands._ "

Luan whistled lowly, cuddling closer into Luna's side. By this point, she might as well have been sitting in her lap. _Now that was smooth, dear sister~_

" _Oh, I'm your queen now?_ "

Luna shivered in delight, imagining Luan asking that with a playful tone.

" _You've always been my queen~_ "

It was Luan's turn to shiver, glancing at her sister and noticing a fair blush sprinkle across her freckled cheeks. _Luna, why didn't you say something sooner?_

She took a deep breath and steeled her nerves. _Now or never, Luan._

" _Your queen wants to see you naked._ "

She knew the following gasp-shriek was coming, but even yet Luan jumped just a little. She turned to look at her with innocent eyes. "Are you ok, Luna?"

Luna maintained her blank stare at that squirrel (now smacking a nut loudly against tree bark), pulling at the neck of her ripped shirt. "Y-y-yeah, totally f-fine, L-Luan…"

Luan twisted around and placed a hand on her sister's knee, inching her face closer. She could see fine beads of sweet forming on Luna's face, the color slowly draining away. "Are you sure?"

Luna was struck with the ambiguity of the statement; was she sure about sending nudes to her sister? Or was she sure she wasn't about to pass out? She tugged on her collar more, letting her anxious heat roil out in steamy vapors. "I-I fine, Luan… j-just a little hot is all."

Luan sat back a little, giving Luna some space. "Ok." She took another deep breath and made the decision that would make or break their fate. "Maybe you should go up to our room to cool off?"

Luna nodded dumbly, clenching her skirt in a shaky fist. "O-ok."

The warmth left Luan's side as her sister entered the house. A cool breeze drifted around her, her ponytail fluttering off to the side. She stole a gaze at that squirrel as it scurried higher into the tree and stopped at a nest, giving a broken nut to its mate. That struck a chord in her heart in such a beautiful way. _That could be me and Luna._

She placed her chin in her hand, her elbow resting haphazardly on her knee. She slouched forward as she watched both squirrels take turns chasing each other, spinning, twirling, and dancing in the leaves. She sighed in happiness.

 _Luna actually loves me._

 _No one will take her away from me._

 _She's mine and I… I want to be hers._

One mischievous squirrel pinned the other down against a limb and brushed its nose against it. So simple, so romantic, so heartfelt a gesture it was… Luan couldn't help but wish that Luna would pin her to the grass and kiss all over her body in a similar way.

She jumped in place when her phone suddenly vibrated on her lap. Her heart paused when she saw a new message from Luna…

" _As you wish._ "

The world stilled as Luan watched motionlessly, her phone trembling in her quivery fingers.

Soon an image began to load from bottom up…

Succulent thighs of pale skin came into view, gradually meeting at her apex; a fuzzy little patch of hair… and Luan's throat choked harshly when she saw a little pink flower peeking from between her legs.

The plane of her smooth, muscled stomach loaded into the image and Luan found herself suddenly wanting to reach out and touch it.

Ribs were revealed one at a time, and then the curves of her growing breasts… two nipples peaked out… and finally the flat of her chest.

Little could be said to describe the haze of Luan's emotions at that moment: she didn't even know what to make of them.

On the one hand… _my gosh, my sister is a sex goddess!_

On the other hand… _this is your sister you're staring at, Luan!_

On the third hand… _who really cares!?_

On the fourth hand… _Mmmmm she's making me wet in all the right places~_

On the fifth hand… _Can I just pounce her right now?_

She shook her head. No, making love to Luna on the first day of their relationship wouldn't be a good idea, especially considering her sister doesn't even know that she returns her affections… let alone knows Luna's secret!

Speaking of which, that gorgeous porcelain body was sprawled on top of Luna's sheets. The poor girl must have been so excited and anxious that she completely forgot to keep hiding her identity.

Luan shook her head with a chuckle as she sent a last message before putting it in her pocket. _What am I going to do with you, silly queenie?_

She smirked as she opened the door and started for the steps.

 _Well, I can think of a few things…_

* * *

Luna was laying naked on the top bunk, her head on her pillow as she read that message over and over again.

" _Your queen approves. I want to see you._ "

Things should be great, right? Luan apparently liked what she saw.

Luna's core tingled pleasurably at that thought.

Did she think Luna was pretty? Attractive? Hot? A sex goddess?

 _Oh gosh, I can only hope!_

But there was the kicker. Luan didn't know her secret admirer's identity. Would she still think she was hot if she knew it was her sister? Her full-blooded, often annoying, too-loud rocker, go with the flow sister…

How would she react when she realized that nude belonged to her roommate? Would her face go pale as a ghost? Would she faint on the spot? Would she vomit and run off screaming?

 _Oh gosh, will she die!?_

She hugged her arms around her bare breasts, turning her head into the sheets.

 _This might kill her, knowing her own sister sought after her like some lusty animal…_

A tear fell down her cheek.

It was too late for her to back out now. She could only hope, pray… _beg that Luan forgives me!_

Her chance would come sooner than she was prepared for as the bedroom door suddenly opened and closed.

She gasped, clutching a pillow to her chest protectively. Her wide eyes followed Luan as she casually walked over to the ladder and began climbing up.

" _L-L-Luan!_ " she squeaked, " _I'm not decent!_ "

Luan giggled with a bright blush as she sat on her sister's sheets and took in the wonderful sight laid out before her.

On a figurative silver platter, with her whole body naked for her own viewing pleasure, Luna laid there with only a tiny pillow, which barely covered her blossoming mounds Luan's coy eyes.

"Oh I know, dear sister…" She began crawling, her arms on both sides of Luan's smooth legs. "…but I couldn't help myself." She placed her knees on both side of her sister's hips, her hands planted beside her shoulders, and she leant in… bringing her lips down within an inch of her sister's. " _Once I saw how beautiful my lover was, I felt this insane urge to kiss her senseless~_ "

Luna's eyes widened considerably. "Wait, wha- _mmph!_ " Her lips were claimed by her sister, her mouth plundered by an aggressive tongue. She squeezed her thighs together, rubbing her smooth skin against her mound to generate pleasurable friction. _"Mmm~_ "

Luan pulled back, her face flushed and mouth panting. She gazed longingly into her sister's eyes and laid sweet kisses on her nose, her forehead, her eyebrows…

Luna sighed, closing her eyes as Luan's lips trailed down her cheek, across the curve of her jawline…

Luan nipped her sister at her pulse point beside her throat, her body reacting to the moan elicited from Luna's lips. She ran a tongue along the little marks she made in her sister's delicate skin; her knees became weaker with each whimpering sound her sister made.

" _Luna, you're driving me crazy!_ "

Luna chuckled, putting her hands in her sister's hair, throwing her scrunchie aside to let the brown locks fall freely around them.

" _Is that a good thing?_ "

Luan leaned back and smiled wryly at her sister.

" _It's a wonderful thing, my queen~_ "

Luna's following chuckle turned into a groan of approval when Luan resumed her assault on her glistening neck.

" _Oh, so I'm the queen now?_ "

Finished with her territorial seal on her sister's throat, she laid down beside her and cuddled into her side.

" _Yes, and I'm your personal maid…"_

She laid a kiss at the corner of her sister's mouth.

" _I'll do anything my queen desires b-because I l-love her._ "

Luna laid her palm against Luan's blushing cheek and smiled warmly.

" _Well, this queen adores her precious maid with all her heart._ "

And together they laid in each other's arms, their legs twisting together, their hearts pressed closely in unison, and their passionate lips caressing her mate's in what could only be described as a very _unsisterly_ happy ending.


End file.
